


Maybe Auradon Isn't So Bad

by psychoroach



Series: Descendants Daemons [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Continuation of my first Descendants Daemon fic.





	Maybe Auradon Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> All the build up for Descendants 3 tomorrow has me so freaking feelsy, and I had to write something and this came out. 
> 
> Read, review, kudos.

Uma grunted when she felt a shift on the bed and picked her head up, making a face when one of her braids fell into her face. She saw Gil climbing out of bed and grunted quietly, watching him for a few seconds as he started pawing through the dresser, digging out some clothes. He was humming quietly under his breath, a wide smile on his face, completely oblivious to anything else but what he was doing right then. 

"What _are_ you doing?" She asked finally, grumpy because he'd woken her up. 

"Getting ready for breakfast." He turned and smiled at her, ignoring Ali, who landed on the dresser beside him, fluffing her large wings out. "We have to go soon so we can eat and be ready for the first class. Today it's..." 

"I know, I know." She sat up, swatting at Harry, who slept on, not a care in the world about what was going on around him. "Harry, wake up." She said, swatting at him again. "Breakfast." 

Harry cracked open one of his eyes, the bright blue orb staring back at her. "Why did we come to this awful place again?" 

"Gil." Uma said simply, sliding out of bed, pushing the aforementioned guy out of the way to dig through the dresser to get her own clothes to put on. 

"Oh yes." Harry sat up, rubbing his bare chest. "I remember now. Well it could be worse." He grabbed Isla when she landed on his leg over the blanket and hugged her to him as he slowly woke up. 

"Come on, Harry." Gil slid back onto the bed on his knees and hugged Harry and Isla to him excitedly. "We gotta go get breakfast. Maybe they'll have some of those...what are they again? The..." He gestured vaguely, face scrunched up in thought.

"Pancakes." Uma said knowingly, sitting down to put on her shoes, tying her braids up in a bandana. 

"Yeah those, pancakes!" He slid off the bed again and went to brush his teeth while Harry practically rolled from the bed and grabbed the first clothes he came across (everything was still sleeveless, so it wasn't like it mattered much). 

"Come on, Gil." Uma patted his arm after she'd gone to the bathroom and changed. "Let's get a head start going to the dining room. Harry can catch up." 

"Ok." Gil smiled brightly at her, following after her. He looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Don't forget to brush your teeth." 

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Harry mocked with very little venom behind it. He looked up at Isla who was perched on top of the mirror that was attached to the dresser. "They're just gonna get dirty again once I eat, I dunno why he wants me to brush them now." 

Isla fluffed her feathers. "Because you won't have a chance to before the first class." She pointed out calmly. "Besides, you know it makes him happy." 

"He's become spoiled since coming to this bloody place." Harry muttered, heading toward the bathroom. 

"Yes, and that's a good thing. You all have." Isla pointed out primly.

"Mind your words." Harry shot her a look, sticking the toothbrush in his mouth (they all had special ones to make sure no one used anyone else's; Harry's toothbrush was a dark red color, Uma's was a deep purple color and Gil's was a bright yellow). 

"You mind your words." She landed on his shoulder and primped at his hair while he brushed his teeth, fluffing her feathers as he leaned over to rinse his mouth.

Once he wiped his face off he walked out of the room, hoping Uma and Gil hadn't gotten too far ahead. He jogged down the spiral staircase, muttering under his breath all the while about how annoying the ornate staircase was. He passed by several stragglers, eyeing them when they shot scornful looks at him, not really caring what they thought. He saw the kitchen up ahead and grinned to himself, smelling all the delicious smells that were coming out of it when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Chad and Audrey, the resident 'it' couple of Auradon Prep together with their daemons; Audrey's Bryant, an Asian Semi-Longhair cat, and Chad's Cinnamon, an Australian Terrier. Normally Harry wouldn't pay them any mind but he noticed they were practically looming over Dizzy Tremaine, and Dizzy's Highland calf daemon, Wizzy, stood in front of her as if the oversized stuff children's toy could do anything. Harry felt...well most people would call it feeling bad...about how he always treated Dizzy...on Uma's orders mind, but he still did, and he sighed to himself, knowing breakfast would have to wait. 

"Now, I know you two aren't being unkind to Miss Dizzy here." He drawled in his best menacing tone as he walked over and stood behind her. Isla landed on his shoulder and stared a hole through Audrey, who hugged Bryant closer to her, the fluffy cat hissing grumpily. In response Isla fluffed her feathers and gronked back at him. Harry smirked when he flinched. 

"Excuse me." Chad said in that irritating way he always talked to people, as if they were stupid and beneath him and just didn't _get it_, whatever _it_ was. "I don't believe any of this concerns you, pirate. Run along." He snapped his fingers and pointed as if he was chasing away a stray dog. 

Harry bared his teeth, his blue eyes glinting menacingly in the light of the hall. "I know you didn't just do that." 

"What if I did?" Chad asked, smugly. "What are you going to do about it? I can get you sent back to the Isle anytime I want." 

Harry smirked at him. "It would be a shame if the Fairy Godmother knew just how you passed that test in Virtues and Values class. I mean..." He clucked his teeth at Chad, whose smile dropped from his face. "A spelled piece of paper, that's hardly good isn't it? Not to mention what dear old mommy Cindy would think of her boy...cheating of all things." 

"Come on, Chad." Audrey said, putting a hand on his arm. "We have things to get to anyway." She looked at Dizzy. "Your glasses make your face look weird, your hair is gross and greasy, and you have pimples all over your face." She rushed out, before dragging Chad off. Isla, unable to fully let that go, gronked at her again and fluffed her feathers menacingly, causing Audrey to shriek before she darted off fully, Chad giving chase and calling her name. 

"You didn't have to do that." Dizzy said quietly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Oh what? Your little toy there had it covered?" Harry asked, gesturing to Wizzy. The calf stuck his tongue out at Harry, and Harry fought the disturbing urge to return the gesture. What was wrong with him? 

"No. I...why'd you do that? It's not like we're friends or anything." She said, folding her arms over her chest. 

He shrugged. "Maybe not. But Gil likes you, and so does Mal and the rest of those four..." He trailed off, unable to really insult them, which was even more disturbing. 

"So you like me?" Dizzy asked, bouncing on her feet.

Harry gazed at her blandly. "I wouldn't go that fa..." He grunted when she practically threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Dear Godmother..." He patted her head lightly. "Alrigh', alrigh', go on, let go of me. Breakfast awaits." He followed her into the dining room and prodded her over to the table where Uma and Gil were sitting. Gil had apparently fixed Harry a plate, along with a glass of orange juice and a coffee. Harry fought the wave of affection that went through him. "Gilly, why don't you go help Dizzy with her plate." He prompted and Gil got up immediately, stuffing the last piece of bacon from his plate into his mouth as he followed her over to the buffet. 

Uma raised an eyebrow as Harry sat down and swallowed half of his coffee in one go, grimacing at the lukewarm temperature. He really was getting spoiled if lukewarm coffee got to him. "Well, are you going to tell me why you escorted Dizzy Tremaine into the room like some pirate bodyguard?" 

"Prince and Princess Twit were givin' her a hard time." Harry grunted, tucking into his food. "Don't like them at all." 

"I can't stand them either." Uma said, scowling at the thought. "So does this mean you're adopting her as, what, a kind of sidekick or something?" 

"Don't be a dafty." Harry said immediately, swallowing thickly around the bite of egg he'd taken. 

Uma smirked at him knowingly, watching as Gil carried a huge plate piled with food (his prompting no doubt, because there's no way Dizzy Tremaine, skinny little thing that she was, could eat everything on that plate) while Dizzy carried a glass of juice, back toward the table they were sitting at. 

"Whatever you say, Harry." She said calmly, turning to listen to Dizzy as she was filling Gil in on the sewing classes she was taking from Evie and couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Maybe being here in Auradon wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
